Norman's Childhood
'''Norman's Childhood '''is the 5th episode in Season 8. Plot Norman tells Edna his girlfriend a story about his childhood. Norman Jr. wonders how he and his baby sister Emily were born after finding out their dad's secret only their mom knew about. Characters (in order of appearance) * Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) * Peter Pinkerton (Jaden Waldman) * Norman (Chuck Lewkowicz) * Edna (Carol Kane) * Ringmaster Gnome (Chris Phillips) * Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) * Serenity (cameo) (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Melvin (cameo) (Stanley Nickless) * Bonita (Tara Strong) * Lori (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Spritely (Chris Phillips) * Grace (Sara Crowe) * Easton (Preston Nyman) * Kayla (Kayla Erickson) * Norman Jr. (Chuck Lewkowicz) * Emily * Luna (cameo) (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Unnamed gnomes at Norman's gnome school (debut) (Sarah Ann Kennedy, Bonnie Hunt, Christopher Fitzgerald, and Stanley Nickless) * Anais (debut) (Jen Pringle) * Carley (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Starla (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Carol (debut) (Carol Kane) * Preston (Chuck Lewkowicz) * Kelsey (debut) (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Collin (debut) (David Rintoul) * Chelsea (debut) (Oriana Pooles) * Moira (debut) (Frances White) * Bailey (debut) (Ava Lovell) * Kara (debut) (Kayla Erickson) * Catherine (Sarah Ann Kennedy) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * This is the debut of the unnamed students at Norman's gnome school, Anais, Carol, Kelsey, Collin, Chelsea, Moira, Bailey, and Kara. * The unnamed gnome school student in purple and Kelsey are voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy. * The unnamed gnome school student in green shares a voice actor with Serenity's boyfriend Melvin. * The unnamed gnome school student in silver shares a voice actor with Rose and Aqua. * The unnamed gnome school student in red shares a voice actor with Captain Jolly (who never appeared in the fanon series until the episode Bunty II) and Pantonio. * Carol shares a voice actor with Edna. * Kara shares a voice actor with Pinkalicious and Kayla. * Collin is an unnamed male garden gnome who was wearing green (like Starla). * Jen Pringle joins the voice cast as Anais she also voices Jen and Wendy of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * David Rintoul joins the voice cast as Collin he also voices Captain Redbeard of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Frances White joins the voice cast as Moira she also voices Granny Pig of Peppa Pig. * Ava Lovell joins the voice cast as Bailey she also voices Suzy Sheep of Peppa Pig. * The episode reveals that Norman's parents dropped him off by the Pinkertons when he was an infant. * The unnamed female gnome on bus's first name is revealed as Bonita. * The unnamed male gnome with white beard's name is revealed as Preston. * Kara is revealed to be Kayla's twin sister. * Carol is revealed to be Edna's twin sister. * Catherine is revealed to be Serenity's twin sister. * This is the first time Edna holding up her dress. * This is the first time Serenity does a curtsy. * Serenity and Melvin are limited to cameos in this episode. * The episode concept was an idea from 23woyats. * The episode is kinda of a serious one once Norman reveals his secret to Edna. Category:Season 8 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Serious episodes Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings